Main:Sae Miyakawa
Nishitokyo, Japan |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2013-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Saints Gymnastics Club |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Sae Miyakawa (Japanese: 宮川 佐江; sometimes written as "Sae Miyagawa"; born September 10 in Nishitokyo) is an elite Japanese gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She trains at Saints Gymnastics Club, and is known for her difficult floor routine, in which she does a double layout as her last pass. She has represented Japan at the 2015 World Championships, and is Youth Olympic bronze medalist on vault. Junior Career 2013 Miyakawa mader her international debut at the International Gymnix, winning bronze with her team and placing seventeenth in the all-around. That fall, she competed at the Japan Junior International, winning bronze on floor and placing fifth on vault and twelfth in the all-around. 2014 In March, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, placing fourth with her team and seventh in the all-around. In the event finals, she finished seventh on vault and beam. In April, she competed at the Junior Asian Championships, winning team, vault, and floor exercise gold, and all-around bronze. In May, she placed tenth in the all-around at the Japanese Nationals. She went on to finish seventh at the NHK Cup, and was selected to represent Japan at the Youth Olympics in Nanjing, China.YOG At the Japanese Individual Nationals in July, she won gold on vault and silver on floor exercise. At the Youth Olympics, a fall out of bounds on floor landed her in fifth place in the all-around. She also placed fifth on bars and won bronze on vault. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing seventh with her team and twenty-eighth in the all-around. Senior Career 2015 Miyakawa's senior debut came at the WOGA Classic in early February, where she won silver on vault and placed fourth on bars, sixth in the all-around, and seventh on floor. In late April, she placed seventh in the all-around at the Japanese National Championships, where she also showed off a new, upgraded floor routine with no tumbling pass under E-level. At the NHK Cup in May, she placed sixth in the all-around. In June, she won gold on vault and placed fifth on floor at the Japanese Individual Nationals, and was named to the World Championship team. In July, she competed at the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, winning team gold, vault silver, and floor exercise bronze in front of the home crowd. At the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, she helped the Japanese team place fifth, their highest placement in a World team final, and tied for fourth place on floor exercise with China's Shang Chunsong. 2016 Miyakawa started off the season at the International Gymnix in Canada, winning silver on vault and placing sixth with her team, seventh on uneven bars, and eighteenth in the all-around. She also debuted a new dismount on bars, a double front in a piked position. In early April, she placed seventh in the all-around at the Japanese National Championships. She went on to place eleventh at the NHK Cup in May. She won vault old and placed sixth on floor exercise at the Japanese Individual National Championships in June, and was named to the Japanese Olympic team.Olympics Rio Olympics Japan competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. Unfortunately, Miyakawa stumbled out of bounds and put her hands down, leaving her out of the floor exercise final. She performed well on vault and helped Japan qualified seventh into the team final. They greatly improved their performance in the team final, finishing in fourth. 2017 In April, she tied for sixth in the all-around with Natsumi Sasada at the Japanese National Championships. In June, she competed at the Japanese Individual National Championships, winning gold on vault and floor. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, competing on vault and floor. While she didn't make the floor final, she did qualify for the vault final in sixth place, but finished eighth after falling on her second vault. In December, she won vault gold at the Toyota International. 2018 Miyakawa competed at the Japanese National Championships in April and the NHK Cup in May, placing sixth in the all-around at both competitions. In late June, she competed at the Japanese Individual National Championships, placing seventh on vault and floor. In August, Miyakawa parted ways with her coach, Yuto Hayami, after he was dismissed by the Japanese Gymnastics Association for abusive behavior.coach dismissed Medal Count Floor Music 2013 - "Diablo Rojo" by Rodrigo y Gabriela 2014-2015, 2017 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HHXqqtsAvo "This Time For Sure"/ "This is Berk"/ "Astrid Takes a Spin" from How to Train Your Dragon] 2018 - "Blizzard" by Andy Iron References